robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obi-Have
Ragnabot Forgive my curiousity, but how many qualifiers does Ragnabot actually have? CrashBash (talk) 10:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say 96 if there are 12 heats with 8 robots in each heat; on the other hand, there might 128 if there are 16 heats with 8 robots in said heats. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I know, you already said that, but I'm asking Matt. CrashBash (talk) 10:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::A total of 100, to knock our starting 612 to the nice power of two 512. Matt Talk to me 13:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, OK, so we're nearly through with the qualifiers then. CrashBash (talk) 13:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes indeed, only one more batch after this. Matt Talk to me 13:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm curious, will TX-108 take part in Ragnabot? It technically fought in Robot Wars, the battle was just never aired. If it isn't in the line-up, I suppose that's more competition for Plunderbird 2, and the Series 1 versions of Shapeshifter and Medusa Oblongata (which I have assumed is not taking part). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry Toast, completely forgot to respond to this, D'oh! TX-108 is not currently on the books. Matt Talk to me 09:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I forgot EXACTLY who it was I wanted to ask you about, but after the confusion in regards to Scorpion/Spirit of Scorpion, I was just curious to know if there were any other robots with differing names featured. It'd be a pity to run into that problem again, just saying. If only I could remember who was on my mind. CrashBash (talk) 09:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare are both in, if that is of any help. As a rule different name does mean two entries. Matt Talk to me 10:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The 20kg weight difference makes them somewhat different, but you could say the same thing for robots like Atomic, Kronic the Wedgehog, Robochicken, Diotoir etc. The original Bulldog Breed, Demolition Man, Gravedigger, Gravity, Hammerhead (Dutch), Kater Killer, Medusa Oblongata, Sabre Tooth, Shapeshifter, Technophobic, The Executioner, The Grim Reaper, Tsunami, UFO, and Velocirippa are different enough for separate inclusions IMO, as well as Panic Attack Gold and TX-108. If you want to choose substitutions for Scorpion and Knightmare, those should be the candidates. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, yes, but I'd consider Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare to be two different robots anyway, whilst I'd consider the newest version of Scorpion to simply be a black Spirit of Scorpion. That's not who I meant, and I'm really annoyed now because I don't remember who I DID mean...and it wasn't a loanerbot, that I am sure (because, after all, most had two different names but were the same robot).CrashBash (talk) 10:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait, I remember now. Crushtacean. THAT was the robot that was bugging me. It's only going to appear once, right? CrashBash (talk) 11:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Same with Arena Killer and Absolut Krankhaft, for that matter. I'm assuming the name Absolut Krankhaft was used because it had updated statistics from when it appeared as Arena Killer. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Both Crushtacean and AK appear only once. Matt Talk to me 11:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for that. CrashBash (talk) 12:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot Hey Matt, can I leap in once you start the next heat or would you like to keep it to those already established as part of the competition? Helloher Talk Page 15:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Leap in whenever you want mate, now if the fancy takes you, we're not fussy about regular contribution. As a note though, due to your inactivity of late, we reorganised the judging panel to RA2, CrashBash and Datovidny. Hope you are OK with this. Matt Talk to me 17:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries, I'd have expected it if I didn't already know it was the case. Can't be having inactive judges. I'll come in in the next round, what with having exams for the next few days I don't have time to do writeups right now. Helloher Talk Page 17:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I completely understand, I'm coming to the end of my exam season myself, it's a hectic time. Best of luck with whatever you have left. Matt Talk to me 18:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::And you. Helloher Talk Page 18:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, different question, but still about the tournament, so I won't change the heading. Is Wild Thing from series 4 going to make an appearance in the tournament? I just wondered, even though this was discussed a little bit above, so sorry if this is in the wrong place or I'm just dumb and have missed the answer. 17:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :I know I'm not really the best one to answer, but considering the S5 Wild Thing is virtually identical to the S4 Wild Thing, just with a weapon-swap, I suspect not. CrashBash (talk) 17:34, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry, this is/ RelicRaider in IP form, sorry about forgetting to log in. 17:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::CB is right, no Series 4 Wild Thing. Matt Talk to me 18:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Clearance Hi Matt, could you do me a favour as an admin and clear out my blog please? Just delete the lot, I have it all on file. Ta snowdog140 17:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Matt Talk to me 20:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks very much, back in England next week so my activity level should perk up a bit. snowdog140 03:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot...again I just had a little check through of the robots left to use, that I could figure. If we are still using Ming 1 then, unless I'm missing something, we have 81 robots left...one too many. Am I miscounting something? CrashBash (talk) 19:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not seeing Ming 1 on my spreadsheet. I guess it hasn't been included. Matt Talk to me 19:17, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Then probably best it isn't, because if it's not there, it'll make it 80, which is right. Sorry, I got a bit panicky there. CrashBash (talk) 19:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm glad that your numbers stack up with mine, because I've been worrying about missing a robot all competition. Matt Talk to me 19:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::TBH, I've been finding it next to impossible to keep track myself, and I don't even have a spreadsheet. I suppose as long as we find any missing robot there might be before the final heat, it should be OK. ::::Whilst I'm here, though, I should warn you that I'll be away for a week in a few weeks time (four...I'll let you know nearer the time). Feel free to continue without me if need be. CrashBash (talk) 19:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Award Suggestion Can I suggest someone for an award on the chat feature, when you've got the time, if you can? RelicRaider (talk) 16:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, looks like it's already been given out, sorry to waste your time, I didn't realize. RelicRaider (talk) 16:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries mate. Matt Talk to me 18:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot...yet again Hey, it's me again. What with the last heat just around the corner, I decided to do a little double check. If my count has served me correctly, however, there are two robots too many for the heat of 32 (I counted 34). Unless I'm missing something, I have the following robots accounted for. #Ansgar 3 (qualifier) #Bondi-Titch (qualifier) #Cassius 2 (qualifier) #Robot the Bruce #Torque of the Devil #Detonator #Demolition Demon 2 #Havoc #Ivanhoe #Flirty Skirty #Kill Dozer #Robo Doc #Whirling Dervish #Limpet #Bumblebot #Steg-O-Saw-Us #Facet #Weld-Dor 3 #Atlas #Death Warmed Up #Mr Punch #Shark Attack #Gemini #Ghetto-bot #Terrorhurtz #Dome #The Tartan Terror #Edge Hog #Gravity #Raging Knightmare #Oblark #Philipper 2 #Humdrum #V3 Unless I've counted incorrectly, is someone missing? CrashBash (talk) 09:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Bollocks, I thought that I just might have pulled this off, but thank you for spotting my mistakes CrashBash. The two that I didn't include were Humdrum and Raging Knightmare. I suspect this may have happened due to confusing Joker (Humdrum's alternative name) with other Joker, and Raging Knightmare being missed due to the admittedly arbitrary way I included different machines from the same team. I think the only way to rectify this is by adding two more qualifiers to the qualifying round, by randomly selecting two machines from Heat P to pair off against Humdrum and Raging Knightmare. I will add those qualifiers now. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and keeping me on my toes throughout. Matt Talk to me 11:09, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Away on holiday I believe I mentioned this earlier, but I'll say it again now. I'll be on holiday from tomorrow, and won't be back until the following Saturday. I would like to hope I don't miss too much of Ragnabot, but please feel free to continue without me, OK? CrashBash (talk) 20:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I know this isn't my thing, but if you want to keep your votes for the sweepstake, I'd state your 4 robots you'd like to have represent you now or we might have to randomly put them for you, or omit you from the sweepstake process altogether. RelicRaider (talk) 20:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::The sweepstake is entirely random, as are all true sweepstakes. Don't think you can just pick Storm II, Razer, Tornado and Firestorm 5, you could just as easily end up with Pressure, Hell's Teeth, Centurion and Eric. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Fair enough, I once went in to one where you could pick the candidates, but you had no real knowledge on them prior to it. But I can see the trouble with it here, as we do have knowledge on these, RelicRaider (talk) 20:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't be surprised if one of those four wins, but I don't mind who I get stuck with. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to wait around for me to come back. CrashBash (talk) 21:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hi CrashBash, thanks for the heads-up. If you're interested in how much you're going to miss, based on my current rate of putting up a new set of battles every other day, you will return in time for the first round of the second quarter-final. Matt Talk to me 21:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Holiday I'd like to just mention it now, because I'll forget otherwise, but I'll be on holiday from this Friday to, I think the following Thursday or Friday. I just thought I'd let you know so you don't end up waiting for my vote or something like that. RelicRaider (talk) 10:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the headsup RR. Matt Talk to me 17:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Disputes I understand that I've been around the centre of quite a few disputes and arguments throughout the latest wiki tournament, and I don't want to be responsible for what's causing what was meant to be a fun and constructive atmosphere turn into something it shouldn't be. So for the sake of the tournament, would you prefer me to stop contributing to the rest of this tournament, and appoint someone else as a judge? I ask now since my sweepstakes have all pretty much bitten the dust. Datovidny (talk) 12:44, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :No, that's not what I want at all. I want you and CrashBash to stop bickering and put aside your bugbears. I make this point equally clear to both of you, because I refuse to be drawn into this, if you're both serious about stopping this, stop replying to each other's votes. I think that it undermines the Arena somewhat that I'm having to forceably censor you two, because I'm all for healthy debate and I like having you both as judges because you can both articulate well and you are both passionate about Robot Wars, but I've quite frankly been left with no other choice. This goes for passive aggro in your comments as well. If one of you votes or reasons in a way that the other disagrees with, just ignore it. CrashBash, if you could post here to confirm you've seen this, so there can be no arguments that I'm not being fair to both of you. I'm always willing to forgive and forget, and I hope that you both are as well. Matt Talk to me 13:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've seen it. I'm still confused about the matter (not with the argument itself, you understand, but with the aftermath), but I'll try....I sadly cannot promise anything, I'm afraid, because I always worry that just puts more pressure on me. I'll promise to try, that's all I can say. CrashBash (talk) 13:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Killerhurtz picture in Ragnabot Lots of people have been talking about Killerhurtz as if it is the BattleBots version. It was slightly different and I think the picture used is exacerbating the problem. The official artwork is from Battlebots. If the series 4 picture was used instead for future rounds if it beats Gravity, this might drop off a bit. Use this picture instead. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Linking to another wiki Seeing as Techno Games is Robot Wars sister show and before Roaming Robots has now been renamed Robot Wars, could the pages of robots that competed in Techno Games and Roaming Robots have links to the page on those wikis? Links to the British robots pages on the BattleBots wiki would be good as well. I'm asking because of the Ben Ten wiki has had Crossovers with Generator Rex and The Secret Saturdays and each character from the other two shows has a page on the main Ben Ten wiki but has a link at the bottom of the page leading to their page on their respective wiki. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Matt, when you see this, there is a discussion set up for this here. Christophee (talk) 17:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Main page Hi Matt. Could you please go to the 'front page' discussion on the community portal and decide who you want to take over updating the main page from the two candidates? If you'd rather not make the decision yourself, then say so on the page and the admins can make a group decision. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 18:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Post Hi Matt I don't want to sound, I don't know what, when I ask this, but I was wondering if I could have a go at moderating the next Wiki tournament, Audited Series 7. If the discussions have shown anything, I've been looking forward to this one for a long time, I've let that be known for a while and on every Poll, and I've got some ideas up my sleeve to make it the best I can. You will take moderation powers back as soon as it's over. I realise my very recent activity on the wiki and the wiki tournaments has been minimal, it has proven difficult these days to make the time for it, however if I were to moderate this tournament I can try to at least make time to update the tournament every 2 days. I also know I'm still a judge, and naturally I'll give you first dibs at filling the empty seat, but I was thinking it would be a good idea to give someone else a go. I've probably left this a bit late, but what do you say? Thanks. Datovidny (talk) 19:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I have no objections if you want to give it a whirl mate. Absolutely Audited 7 is your brainchild, it would be rude of me not to let you have control over it to a certain extent. There's not a lot to teach really, just use the other Audited forums as a rough guide. Any troubles let me know. Matt Talk to me 20:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Talking of Audited Series 7, do you want to do CrashBash's idea of the People's Challenge? We could let each user decide on one fight for a heat, set them up alphabetically by username, 1st gets heat A, and use them simultaneously with the heat final, to give us an extra battle to choose. Any type of battle (Antweight melee, 6 to 1 battle, Tag Team or just a normal vengeance) using any robot ever (for example, having Psychosprout fight Typhoon 2). Decide the battles in the pre-tournament discussion while deciding bin candidates. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Suits me, sounds like fun. Matt Talk to me 21:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I missed The People's Challenge when it was originally proposed. I'm not that fond of the idea, as I feel we'd be using up most of the good matches, when I want to save them, in case they appear in the middle of a real tournament. I'd rather just do one of two things: *Series 7-style special events, which would also allow those who wanted melees in Audited Series 7 to have some melees. As we wouldn't do a World Championship, we can replace its qualifiers with something like a series of County Carnage battles, also introducing some unused events like the Flipper Frenzy. *Challenge Belt - Every user picks three robots from Series 7, then we randomly pick sixteen of them, and run the self-explanatory Challenge Belt. The Challenge Belt idea would be much simpler to run, so I'd prefer that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I really appreciate this Matt, thanks, just one question, what randomiser do you use? It would probably seem like the fairest way. I was intending on having special events for the series, but I'd be happy to leave it to a consensus as to which ones get the nod. Datovidny (talk) 17:26, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :I personally use 'The Hat' http://download.cnet.com/The-Hat/3000-2056_4-10074565.html; however apparently random.org does the same job. Matt Talk to me 17:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I used random.org for my two Ragnabots. It works fine, here http://www.random.org/lists/?mode=advanced. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I always use Random.org for such an occasion. It worked for my Middleweight Ragnabot. CrashBash (talk) 18:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Video Could you delete :File:Robotwars Series 3 Heat C Part 4|this for me? Sam (BAZINGA) 23:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Malfunctions I've noticed that you have started a Malfunctions page in your sandbox. Could we use that to start the page please, as i am on a red link crusade? Jimlaad43(talk) 09:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it's an old project that I started way back when I was an active contributor to mainspace. Take it and jazz it up, be my guest, just don't leave it half finished. Matt Talk to me 17:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Host Thanks for letting me host Audited Series 7, I'll give the commentating powers back to you for future competitions, for which the poll is up now. Though I should ask, am I back to being a judge or is that still with Toast? Datovidny (talk) 15:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Cheers David. Seems reasonable enough to me to reinstate you as a judge. Matt Talk to me 15:25, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Forum I was skimming through the Forum:Discussion page and got a bit lost. Is it worth before the next tournament is chosen for the arena, going through each tournament idea in the list and deciding if we'll ever get round to them? Datovidny (talk) 13:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :That's probably a sensible idea. I reckon that next time we run a vote I'll just ask people to list competitions that they want to see and I'll delete anything that doesn't come up. Matt Talk to me 19:55, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I think we have nearly 40 odd ideas listed on the page, admittedly most of them are quite good, I wouldn't want them all to go to waste, which is why I suggested going through them individually, but I suppose that will take up a lot of time. Datovidny (talk) 14:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Remove the ones that have become a tournament for starters. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:58, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Heat B votes I'm going to be at the World Endurance Championship at Silverstone from tonight until Sunday night, so won't be able to vote. Here is what I would think would win in each situation. *Bigger Brother wins against - Eric (1 flip), V-Max (Just a better robot) *Wild Thing wins against - Attila the Drum (WT can push it around), Eric (1 flip) *V-Max wins against - Wild Thing (Wasn't too good against flippers that could self-right), Eric (1 flip) *Attila The Drum wins against - Bigger Brother (nothing it can really do), Eric (wrong shape to attack), V-Max (Wrong shape) *Eric wins against - None of them. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:33, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Crash-Bash Hey Matt. This is Crash speaking. I apologise for my absence, but I've not got internet connection ATM. It's been down for two weeks now, and I don't know when it'll get back. Sorry if you've missed my votes for one reason or another. 10:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, no worries - it's a shame not having your thoughts, but it can't be helped. Looking forward to your return. Matt Talk to me 15:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Heat D Votes I'm off on holiday for a week, so here are my votes for Heat D. *Cassius beats: Six Pac *Rick beats: Disconstructor, Six Pac, Tetanus, Kronic *Disconstructor beats: Cassius, Tetanus *Six Pac beats: *Tetanus beats: Cassius, Six Pac *Ripper beats: Cassius, Rick, Disconstructor, Six Pac, Barbaric Response, Kronic *Barbaric Response beats: Cassius, Rick, Disconstructor, Six Pac, Tetanus *Kronic beats: Cassius, Disconstructor, Six Pac, Tetanus Jimlaad43(talk) 06:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Fluffy or Dominator? Matt, who are you actually voting for? Your vote starts off by saying "I'm going to vote for Fluffy", but the rest of your vote explains why Dominator will win, and I'm confused. CrashBash (talk) 23:36, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :God only knows why I said that! I've been busy... Matt Talk to me 08:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Fantasy Audited 2 When is the next heat of Fantasy Audited 2 going to put up? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:27, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :My bad, sorry, I've been away. I meant to update the Arena before I left, but forgot... Matt Talk to me 10:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Stepping Down You may have noticed recently that I'm not getting nearly as much time for the wiki as I was. In truth, I started a new job last month, full time, so the whole living cycle has been altered. I'm still trying to pop up to make the odd vote on a close battle, but for the long-term, that probably isn't enough, so I think it would be best if I step down as an Arena judge at the end of this tournament, to give someone more regularly voting the chance. I would like to say though that I really do appreciate the 3 or 4 years that you made me a judge, and that you let me host Audited Series 7, so thank you very much, but I'm sure we could both name several other users on here that would fill the spot perfectly, and I'm sure you'll make the right choice. In return I can only do my best to keep voting when I have the time spare on the crucial battles. Thanks again. Datovidny (talk) 21:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :It's almost like this is fate. I was going to wait until the end of Fantasy Audited 2, but I suppose now is about as good a time as any. I am also extremely busy at the moment, and will continue to be for the foreseeable future. For that reason, I have come to the decision to step down as the commentator in the Arena. Truthfully, it's been at least a year, possibly two, since I properly watched Robot Wars (lack of time more than lack of interest), and it's becoming harder and harder for me to have the drive to deal with the administrative jobs of running the Arena. I'll make a post when I update the Arena to let people know we are in need of a new judge and a new commentator. Matt Talk to me 15:25, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::That's a shame you're both stepping down. But I'll still be here, thankfully. I'm just not 100% convinced I'll stay committed. CrashBash (talk) 15:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd stay committed. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm the same in as much as I still love Robot Wars, but there is so much more going on these days that I can't just find the time to sit down and watch an old episode/series or a new upload of a live event. It's a shame for me to see that you're stepping down too. I'm sure that you're the same in as much as this is just a reduction in activity rather than full-blown "retirement". All I'll say is that suitable replacements are needed, not just the next user on the list. One of the greatest things about this wiki over a lot of others is that the standard and quality of organisation and literature is right up there. As a message to whoever takes over as the active ones for the main pages or the host/judge for the Arena, make sure that you can maintain that, so make sure that your English is spot on, and analysis in articles and the Arena is just such. That may sound a bit weird and a bit obnoxious, but I hope you can all understand where I’m coming from. Datovidny (talk) 20:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Darn. Just a few weeks ago, I probably would've volunteered to become the commentator, but now I don't think that even I have the time to do so. I hope this doesn't spell the end of the Arena competitions, wish I could do more to help! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Commentator could just become a rolling thing, different people run different tournaments. Depending on what we choose to do, I could run the next one as I check the wiki often enough. Plus I think Toast should take the now free Judge slot. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:39, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I like the idea of a rolling commentator job, when others have in the past filled in my boots it's been a welcome relief. Also, I second Toast for the new judge position. Matt Talk to me 15:47, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Well I'd be more than happy to take up on the judging role! Rolling commentator sounds good, maybe I might even get the chance to take control for a tournament later down the road. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I didn't want to pick people out over others, but had it been my verdict I would've given it to Toast. The rolling commentator is a good idea, and I'm sure that will keep the pace going for each tournament, as each host is going to be enthusiastic about it. Datovidny (talk) 18:14, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :I nominated Toast because he'd taken over during Audited S7, so he had some history. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) FAW - Semi-Final 2 Hey there. Just to let you know I'll be absent for a week, since I'm on holiday down in Kent. Of course, this means I won't be able to do my normal votes for the second semi-final. Just so you know. CrashBash (talk) 19:01, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Wars? Hi. I haven't been around for a while, and I still don't have a lot of edits to my name, but I was wondering if there's a limit for who's allowed to sign up for Wiki Wars 2015. And if there is, what is it? Aura Master Fox (talk) 10:47, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there, I'm really not the person to ask I'm afraid. I'm rarely, if ever, here any more sadly, but RA2 is the guy you need to speak to. He's our resident replica legend! Matt Talk to me 10:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC)